freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
My theory: The Animatronics are controlled, not possessed. There's large debate of why the animatronics want to kill you. 5 dead kids? Malunctioning issue? Criminal Recognition Detection? All these seem interesting. But, the real reason, is because the Phone Guy is trying to kill you. Well, let's refer to the Death minigames. We notice this character called the "Purple Man". Now, some speculate that this man is actually the Phone Guy, because in the "Save them" minigame, the purple man shows up, holding an odd object in his hand. People speculate this as a phone, but I can't tell whether it is or not. In the Foxy minigame, on the last level, however, the purple man stands to the left, not trying to harm Foxy, smiles, and watches. Isn't Foxy the Phone Guy's favorite animatronic? Yes, so the purple man is Phone Guy. He watches his favorite animatronic perform in the minigame. And, as that minigame ends, you see the five cheering kids, but they're dead, which shows the Phone Guy killed those kids. Now, lets go to the normal game. The Phone Guy often stutters, and says "umm..." a lot. Now, what I think, is that he tampers with the animatronics to slaughter you. He gives you tips on the phone calls to test and see if everything tampered with is functioning the way he wants them to. Also, on Night 6, he tells you to finish your shift rather than leave, because he wants you dead! Now, he also says he'll take the night watch. This is where he comes in. Fritz Smith IS the Phone Guy. I'll explain really quickly: • There would still need to be a night watch, even if the establishment was closed down early. There would be a police investigation (for the Bite of '87?) and during night, there would need to be a night guard when the police aren't investigating, which is usually at night. *Even if the Bite of '87 didn't happen that day (which is unlikely it didn't), they'd still need night watch, because then it would be a normal night like the rest. • If it was Fritz' first day of being a security guard, and without any information from the Phone Guy (and the fact that the company "doesn't tell you this stuff when you sign up"), why would he think to tamper with the animatronics if he didn't know their behavior is abnormal? Ok, now moving on. Fritz is the Phone Guy, and the Phone Guy tampered with the Animatronics to kill Jeremy. That's why you get the A.I. Customization screen; you're tampering with the animatronics. Now, you can set them to however you want, but in this theory, he sets them to 0, so that he's safe from the animatronics trying to kill him. He was fired, but probably rehired for the reopening of FFP. Then, Mike comes along and takes his job. The Phone guy, once again, tampers with them to make them murder machines. But, on night 4, his plan backfires, as he has security watch too, thus leading him to his own demise. Then, on night 7, Mike discovers the tampering. He sets them to 0, for his safety. But then was fired for tampering with the robots. Well, that's my theory. I'm open to any criticism and correcting.